Born of Death
by Crowfeast
Summary: "Alucard, feared for his power and bloodlust, he soon passed away with time. However, what many did not know would surpass him and become the next coming. He was not the next coming of Alucard, but worse, he was Death. Godlike Naruto/Vampire/Lots of minor characters from other animes/GoodIssei/NeutralRias
1. Chapter 1

**Strongest Immortal**

Inside of the bedroom of a small four-person home was a man sleeping soundly. He was on his back while having the blanket coming up to cover his chest. The bedroom was decorated in the finest oak furniture, a large book case with many books of different areas and different styles, a large plasma screen TV, and a closet that hides it true size. But in the bedroom was a man who just pushed the blankets off and looked up at the ceiling to cover his eyes from the sun shining into his face.

This man had blond hair that was spiked, blue eyes that were the deepest shade of blue and with slits in them, and having a tan complexion. Uniquely he had whisker like marks on his face resembling that of either a cat or a fox. The man carried a blank expression when he noticed one of his arms would not move so looking over, he saw a bundle on his right side. Moving the blanket, he was not surprised to see a white hair woman with dark skin, and black and lime-green rabbit ears growing out of her head. This woman was known as Zest and he was a dear friend of his since early childhood and someone that became one of his closest confidants. But then he felt someone pushed into his back,

"Naruto-sama." He could hear her moaning in her sleep and the scrapping of what felt like horns going against his spine. Looking under the covers he saw another nude woman with long black hair, golden horns out of her head growing forward, black eyes, a tattoo on her forehead and on her left arm, and an extremely busty figure. She looked as if she was a noble woman of great lineage if not for the demon looking horns. This woman was Seliah and she was a powerful demon that possessed a rare power that gave her control of people if she ordered them to do something. Only her voice is needed for success. But her powers were useless against him and some of the people that followed him but she was more there for him.

While both women were different in looks, powers, and genetics, the one thing they currently shared were the bite marks and dried blood on their necks, with small puncture wounds slowly healing.

"Geez you both can be suffocating at times." Naruto rolled out of bed and quickly got clothes to take a shower. He stopped when he walked past the closet. Hanging on the wall was a beautiful katana. He looked at it longingly before he exited to the bathroom and started to bathe.

While he is washing his hand, he felt someone scrubbing his back and recognized that it was Zest who must have woken up when he left the bed. But unlike most people she used her breasts covered in soap and started rubbing them against his back to wash him down. Before he could object to this treatment Seliah appeared in front of him and was doing the same to him but to his chest. Naruto sighed, and just let them do what they wanted while he focused on washing his hair and the water going down his body.

After he was washed down, he did the same thing for the women who moaned from the touching of his hands on their breasts and hips leaving them blushing from the attention and time he put into them.

The moaning shower time soon ended with him walking down the stairs wearing a school uniform and seeing the last two people of his house in the kitchen. One was sitting at the table playing with her puppet which was a weird rabbit with an eyepatch.

The child in question looked to be old enough to be in second grade and she had long blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a cute little school uniform for children.

The other, is a mature and sophisticated looking man wearing a black suit with a white shirt and red tie. He had short black hair and blood red eyes with slits in them making him look incredibly intimidating. He gave Naruto a small smile,

"Morning Naruto-sama I made breakfast for you and the women. I'm already finished feeding little Yoshino and her friend Yoshinon. They are ready for their busy day at school."

"Thank you Muzan you are truly dependent and that is something I hold in high regard." The man smiled,

"Of course, as you are the only one, I've deemed worthy of serving." Muzan replied with a courtesy bow.

It was true, back when Naruto was born ages ago Muzan had served the founder of the vampire race as a vampire himself. After Alucard had either died or disappeared no one is sure, he became bitter to the rest of the descendants. Hating every last one of them, finding them unworthy of the blood in their veins. At least that was until he meets Naruto and he looked on him as the one worthy of being Alucard's true heir. Since then he has followed Naruto as a loyal retainer and someone that would always be more of a father to him than his own father ever was. But not surprising given his father was from a lower family station and just lucky he married into the family, that was all.

After breakfast was finished Naruto made sure Yoshino was ready before they proceeded to the door,

"Muzan." He looked up,

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

"Is it taken care of?" He smiled,

"Of course, by tomorrow I will be the new teacher in the school. Please pay my respects to Lady Heph." Naruto nodded his head and started his way to the school. All the while he is holding the hand of Yoshino and Yoshinon talking to them about things going on in school. As they left, Zest and Seliah appeared in the kitchen, ready for their respectful job, and started to gather their things and small breakfasts.

"So, you two have any tests today?" Yoshino nodded her head,

"Yes, we do I'm kind of nervous but I studied hard with Seliah-kaa-chan and Zest-kaa-chan." Naruto smiled,

"That's good if you need anything you know where to find me or them right?" She nodded her head,

"Seliah-kaa-chan will be in the library while Zest-kaa-chan will be watching me from the shadows yes?" Yoshinon popped up,

"Indeed! She is going to make sure those fools don't bother Yoshino too much and leave her depressed." The girl blushed in embarrassment of the puppet but Naruto just ruffled her head,

"Just do your best and come find me if you need anything okay?" She nodded her head and they continued their way to the school in peace until they entered the gate. The minute they walked onto the campus he heard screams and shouts,

"Look it is the Dark Prince!"

"OMG he is so sexy!"

"Seriously how does one get that handsome!"

"Look it is little Yoshino, the princess bunny!"

"Oh my, she is absolutely adorable, I want to carry her with me!"

"Yeah but look how close she is to Naruto-sama like a good big brother!"

More and more comment similar to this came out and Naruto sighed. Sometimes he hated his lineage he became a god among mortals and envied by the men and lusted by the women. Honestly, he never had interested in people and only fed on the people close to him as they are the only ones he can't hurt badly.

Upon dropping Yoshino and Yoshinon off he walked into his classroom and saw his homeroom teacher looking at him with a sick twisted smile on his face,

"Oh, my I didn't expect you here so soon Naruto-san." Naruto sighed,

"Yeah I'm sure anyway I'm going to be taking my seat." He walked past the teacher but saw the glint in his eyes,

"I wouldn't get too comfortable I heard someone is looking for you now." Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw entering the room that it was the principal and campus security.

"Mr. Uzumaki would you mind coming with us?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders and walked with them. Coming up to his locker they asked, "Please put in the combination sir." Naruto finally asked,

"What is this about can I ask?" The principal frowned and the guards frowned as well,

"We have an anonymous tip that you have been selling drugs on campus and been peeping on the women as well." Naruto sweat dropped,

"You know there are three boys on campus that have been doing that for a while now right?"

"Yes, but they are students that are punished by the students so we let them off with that. You have been documenting the women and taking naked pictures of them." Naruto frowned at this,

"So, let me understand this logic; I'm supposed to have violated these women's privacy by taking pictures and peeping on them while at the same time the same three boys that are multiple time offenders have done this constantly are let off without a warning or punishment? I mean how does that make sense sir?" The group sweat at this and saw some of the students in the hall and a teacher with an eyepatch and red hair glaring at them at this moment.

This was Hephaestus Familia, the workshop teacher. Nickname: Heph.

"Regardless we need you to open your locker up now!" The head of the security guard was getting madder that they were being put on the spot at the moment. Naruto just did what they asked knowing nothing is there given two reasons. The first, he never did a thing like they say he was doing and knowing who made the call and the second reason, well he had someone take care of this issue.

Opening the locker, the group look through his books and notebooks and other bags dumping stuff out and saying,

"Well it would seem you did not have any of this material on you sir we apologize." Naruto continued to frown when finally, the teacher with an eyepatch walked up,

"You guys could clean up the mess you made of this student's stuff and approach the person who made the call." The guards grew red in embarrassment and finally Naruto said,

"You know I do know that a teacher named Shido was sighted doing these same things that you mentioned. I caught him on film," Naruto reached into his back and pulled out a black phone that was not his. He actually had Muzan fade this into his bag after he did his recon work a while back.

"What the hell, that's professor Shido!" There on video was the professor given students drugs, peeping on girls, and even showing hidden cameras he has put into the locker rooms of the women changing room. The guards were furious they got duped and that the man that called this in was trying to frame a student. Worse, the principal was ashamed of this as he hired Shido not knowing this disturbing information.

"Mr. Uzumaki, we apologize for the trouble would you please give us a minute?" The security guards went into his homeroom and Naruto without anyone seeing it was smirking at this.

'Stupid human, you thought you could pull this off on me? If Caesar couldn't do this and Judius who the fuck did you think you pull this off huh? Poor fools.'

In minutes Shido was taken out in handcuffs screaming and cursing at them. Naruto just saw him lock eyes with him and he waved at him while subtly giving him the middle finger.

The principal left with the group to officially fire Shido while Naruto turned to Heph,

"Thanks for the help with that Heph. It would be annoying to explain how I cleaned all of this mess." The woman smiled,

"Well I still owe you for a while now get back to class, Mr. Uzumaki." Heph giggled at this, knowing her leader always hated being a student to her and she always held it above his head. Well at least when not around Muzan as she was terrified the fuck out of him. Seriously his arm turned into something akin to a monster with mashing body parts and she could not tell where one thing started and another ended, it was freaky as hell.

Going back to class they met their substitute who quickly walked into the room and soon told them the reason he is there. Naruto smiled knowing Muzan would fill in this position starting tomorrow thanks to his influence and the fact that Shido would be officially gone forever. Which remind him, he would deal with his so-called father and brother that have been thorns in his side as well keeping him in this school for too long in his opinion.

Naruto, after the day got rolling, he was bored out of his mind. He had passed all of his classes or just slept through them as he found repeat information tiring. More in the sense, he knew more about history than everyone in the building put together as he lived through it. So, when the time for free period came, he just went to the library where he found a quiet table and slept there with Seliah watching over him as the school librarian. The day went like this for quite some time until he woke up and had to go to his next class which lead to him running into Sona Shitori or Sitri as he knew her.

"Hello Sona what can I do for you today?" She stared at the man and asked,

"I wanted to apologize for the mess you were in earlier today." Naruto smiled slightly making some of the girls nearby to blush,

"It is pointless to apologize for something I did not do. Honestly that fool has it coming given how corrupt the rest of his family is. But then again the loser of the family has to get his feeling of superiority from somewhere no?" Sona frowned,

"Indeed, now Naruto I would like to ask if you were willing to talk to me after school? There is stuff-," Naruto held his hand stopping her,

"Sorry I have something that requires my attention after school and I can't reschedule it. Sorry, maybe some other time." Tsubaki did not like this human was blowing off her king so casually as if they are beneath him in some way.

But Sona nodded her head and walked back to her seat talking to her friend Rias Gremory and her friend Akeno. Naruto snorted; these devils were too full of themselves thinking they are the best. He would knock them down but he did that years ago and knows that the Maou's wouldn't dare to step against him.

Naruto slept the rest of the classes until the day ended, wondering if Yoshino was near the gate.

Yoshino the girl in question was making a flower necklace for her Tou-san when she saw someone at the female Kendo's club room. More three males were crowding around a hole where they were trying to get a look in what looked like a hole in the wall. One boy was not able to see in the whole as his two friends were crowding around it too close. But the brown hair one said,

"Dudes come on, we should get out of here before someone sees us."

"Are you kidding dude this is the best spot ever!"

"Yeah I mean look at the beautiful women inside!" The brown hair teen frowned,

"I would but you guys are hogging and honestly I'm starting to question if you are ever going to let me look." Yoshino was watching this and wondering,

'should I say something?' Yoshinon made that decision for her,

"Perverts! They are peeking on the Kendo Club!" Girls screamed at the sound of this information and soon rustling was heard.

"Yoshinon why did you do that!"

"Well we had to let the women know? I mean their privacy was being-," she was quickly swiped out of Yoshino's hand and she clenched her fist. Realizing her friend was up in the air she quickly reached for her. But the bald teen quickly shoved her down messing up the necklace she was making.

"You little brat thanks to you our peeping time was ruined!"

"Yes, and what is with this stupid puppet. I mean it is so hideous." Yoshino had tears in her eyes,

"Her name is Yoshinon and my brother made it for me give it back!" She reached but was pushed down again and this time she saw her friend being stretched, "No stop it! You're hurting her!" The two boys ignored her and just started pulling on her arms. Finally, the brown hair teen frowning at this finally had enough punched the shaved head one.

"Man cut it out! Seriously why are you doing this to a kid!" Picking up the puppet he dusted it off and handed it back to Yoshino. "Sorry about that, I hope you don't have a bad feeling about me." She looked at her friend and the puppet jumped to life,

"What is your name perverted one?" The brown hair one laughed a little,

"I'm Issei."

"You bastard!" He was hit by the shaved hair teen but before he could continue his rant or rush the child again the Kendo club came out.

"You pervert we should have guessed! First you peek on us and now you are harassing a child have you no shame!"

"Wait!" The girls turned to Yoshino who was blushing in embarrassment, "Issei didn't see anything and he saved Yoshinon please forgive him this one time please!" She got teary eye and the girls blushed at how adorable the child looked.

"A-a-alright we'll allow it just this once Issei you get a pass." The teen sat up and released a sigh of relief, "But we catch you doing this again and we'll punish you worse than before got it?" He nodded his head in fear, "You two though," They quickly grabbed the shaved and glasses teen and dragged them away while talking about removing their man card. This caused Issei to pale and pray for their safety.

Turning to Yoshino and Yoshinon he pats her head,

"Thanks for that Yoshino, right?" She nodded her head,

"You're not like those other two." The puppet jumped into his face,

"Yeah you're a pervert but your more controlled than them so why are you hanging out with them?" Issei sighed,

"Well they are my only real friends on campus so I don't really have much of a choice."

"Well consider this earning my friendship then." Turning his head looked in shock seeing Naruto Uzumaki, The Dark Prince of Kuoh. Yoshino ran up to him and hugged him, "Thank you for protecting Yoshino and Yoshinon, I owe you for this." He blushed,

"No problem I mean my friends were being assholes." Naruto smiled,

"Yeah listen you want to know how the women are attracted to me?"

"Yes please!" He bowed to the man,

"The simple thing is that I own my own perversions but control the impulses for privacy."

"Huh?" Naruto thought of the best way to put this,

"Think of this you are a pervert but if you are only this way when the times call for it then it is considered sexual appetite rather than perverted no?" Issei thought it over,

"Makes sense I guess." Naruto smiled,

"Tell you what you apologize to the women you peeked on and be honest about this to them and tell them how you are changing for the better and I'll help you out with your reputation how's that sound?" The teen smiled,

"Yeah I would like that." Naruto held out his hand and they shook on it while Yoshino and Zest watching from the shadows smiled, Naruto made his first friend in centuries. But Naruto froze for a split-second sensing something, something out of place with this teen. It seemed as if the universe was centering on him for some reason and he can't explain why. It was like Jesus the world was revolving around him and it was for some reason.

'This friendship just got interesting wonder how the others are going to react I might have found the world's chosen hero?'

**Later, Night**

Shido was in his place growling, he got fired. Fire from his job for his actions and for trying to frame a damn student. He is a professor he could do as he damn please and the students should worship him for this!

"That damn brat will pay for this!" He threw the bottle of alcohol into the wall but heard his doorbell ring. Walking up to it he cleaned the disgusted look on his face and smiled,

"Hello?" Standing there was a black hair woman wearing a black kimono and gold sash. She had a pale complexion and dark red eyes with slits in them.

"Greetings, Shido is it?"

"Yes, who might you be?" The woman smiled,

"I'm someone that was sent for you. I believe it was to relief the stress of this life off your shoulders." He gained a perverse look on his face,

"Please come on in then hate to leave such a lovely lady in the hallway like this. What is your name?" The woman entered the room but when Shido closed the door his predator like eyes didn't notice the red eye woman getting a sadistic look on her face. Her eyes were shaking from the pure rage and hunger in them.

"It's Muzan." She stated as she looked around, hiding her emotions by not looking at Shido.

"Tell me dear are you hungry? We are going to be using a lot of energy tonight." The woman laughed and then turned to him,

"I'm afraid the only thing that I'm hungry for is your blood." She showed her fangs, the lights shut off, and soon the entire room started to glow. Shido saw some kind of monstrous looking tentacle closing in on him and he tried to open his door.

"No, No, NO! My Life can't end like this I'm a professor I don't deserve this!" The woman laughed,

"You dare to say that after trying to harm my lord, Naruto-sama's will you're to feed me. GOODBYE FILTHY HUMAN TRASH!" Soon the tentacle rushed at the man and soon he was eaten on the spot. Blood spurted all over the ground and crunching sound was made while Muzan could only laugh at the pure horror of the man's demise and the look on his face.

Upon exiting the apartment, he saw someone looking at him, it was a girl that if he smelled right was a vampire.

"Who are you child?" The girl rushed to him,

"Are you Lord Muzan? The vampire that serves the Vampire King?" The man's eyes widen and growled,

"Who the hell are you?" The woman bowed to him,

"My name is Elmenhilde Karnstein I'm here to find the Vampire King. Please if you know where he is please, I must see him." Muzan frowned,

"Naruto-sama has no need for your affairs go away." She grabbed the bottom of his kimono almost making him take her head off for dirtying her clothes.

"Please I must speak to him if not then please take me as a vassal for his use." Muzan looked at the child and sighed out of pity. She was a vampire here to find the true Vampire King someone that ruled over the race for years. The last of a strong lineage that ruled and now rumors are there is a civil war brewing between her clan and the clan of the pretenders Tepes family.

"You may meet him but you will not dare utter this to the devils or others that live here. You do," his eyes gained a mad glint, "I'll kill you and devour your clan for the insult to my trust." She nodded her head and soon led her to their home.

Naruto Uzumaki, the name he chose to live among humans. But the name vampires knew is Narusci Dracul, The Vampire King, The Strongest Vampire, The Second Alucard, Death's Avatar, the Final Vampire, Humanity Destroyer, and the title he knows best,

The Vampire Who Killed his family for destroying his light.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Truths Revealed and Canon Averted!**

Naruto was standing outside the house of Issei Hyoudo and he was waiting for him to come outside. Lately, he had been doing this as a way to get to know the little pervert and the one that the universe seemed to want to focus on. While at first the man comes off as a massive pervert, which he is, the teen actually has a good and honest heart. Seeing this he took it upon himself to help him develop better habits when meeting and conducting activities around women and other men. Doing this would help him build relationships with other people and get him away from the negative crowd.

Naturally the first day that this all happened was quite the adventure,

_Flash Back Begins (day after friendship)_

_Naruto was standing outside the Hyoudo residence and upon ringing the doorbell he saw a woman open up seeing him and Yoshino, Yoshinon, and Muzan standing there._

_"Hello young man how can we help you?" Naruto saw Muzan flinch, the man hated that anyone treated him like a child or beneath them. Something he has worked on controlling when the time was required but he knew he went out and killed demons and stray devils that got in his way afterwards or the occasional criminal human. He had to do a lot of clean up on some of those crime scenes sadly._

_"Sorry for disturbing you ma'am I'm here to walk with Issei to school. My name is Naruto Uzumaki and this is my sister Yoshino and her friend Yoshinon." The little girl shied away from the woman making her coo at it and the puppet waved at her. "The man standing next to me is our new history teacher Muzan." The man tilted is head and bowed smiling at the woman charmingly._

_"Oh my! He told us that he made some new friends but I didn't think, please wait here a minute I'll get him down." She shut the door and soon after some yelling from inside of the house the door swung open showing Issei._

_"Woah you're here!"_

_"Yeah I figured we should head to the school together you know?" He smiled, "Also this is Muzan he is our new history teacher please treat him with the most respect." The man glared at the teen in question and Issei swore he saw his eyes turn red with slits and even start shaking._

_"R-r-r-right let's go!" With a quick shout at his parents about not starting something again they walked to school. Naruto smiled seeing he was an honest man and was ready to make some amends to people around him._

_"So how are you today Issei?"_

_"I'm good though kinda nervous about what I'm going to talk to the girls about. I mean what if they don't believe me that I'm honestly trying to change for the better?" Naruto sighed,_

_"There is a chance given your history but it is not outside the realm of possibility that they will believe you." He then gave Issei a charming smile, "Speak with honesty and trust me all things will fall into place."_

_"Okay."_

_After talking about classes and dropping off Yoshino in her classroom Naruto and Issei arrived at the Kendo Club. The girls seeing the Dark Prince and one of the biggest perverts on campus they frowned. What could they possibly want with each other?_

_"Ladies, I hope you are having a good morning." The girls blushed at Naruto's smile,_

_"We are but what is he doing here Naruto-kun?" He smiled at Issei,_

_"Well he is here because there is something, he wants to tell all of you." He motioned the pervert forward and without waiting a second the teen got on the floor on his hands and knees while bowing to the girls. His forehead touching the floor in a position similar to someone who is in complete submission._

_"I'm very sorry."_

_The club was silent and no one knew what to say at this very moment. But eventually one of the girls walked up to him and asked,_

_"What are you sorry for?"_

_"Everything. For peeping on you girls, for taking pictures, and violating your privacy and talking lewdly about you in public. It was not right and I'm really sorry and want to start making some amends." He looked at the girls with fire in his eyes that made them all take a step back. "So as of now I've volunteered myself as a practice dummy for all of the clubs that I peeked on. Meaning that you girls can use me for practice and throw me around as much as you like for the next month. If that doesn't convince you then I'll do it for another month until you are satisfied." He then reached into his bag showing them the phone he kept that had all their dirty pictures before handing them over to the closest girl and then taking the actual pictures he had and dropping them in the trash. While the girls were about to say he could just retrieve those he then lit a match he got from Naruto and dropped it into the trash can letting the pictures burn. The group was shocked but eventually one girl walked up with long black hair and wearing the kendo uniform in a way that was tighter than expected with her C-cup. _

_"You really going through all of this just to tell us your sorry?" _

_"Yes," He then smiled at them, "I know it is not something that is going to change over night but I hope one day you girls can see that I really just want to be friends with everyone that I can." He then shook his head, "Anything you want me to do I will do within reason." _

_"We'll see how long that lasts." The girls were mixed in feelings but what no one knew was that two boys were watching this going on and they were intrigued with how hard he was trying. _

_"Might be interesting to see if he keeps his word no?" _

_"Yes we shall see." _

_Flash Back End_

From this point, Issei kept his word and was a practice dummy for at least a month until the girls were convinced he was really trying and showing them where all the peeping spots were. But sadly with the good then came the bad and some more good.

The bad thing is that he got into a heated fight that day with his friends and learning he sold out all their spots. They claimed he betrayed their code of brotherhood just so he could get it in with Naruto. Issei countered and explained that he was just trying to see things form the perspectives of others and how he was hurting them with his invasion of privacy. The friends did not listen and in the first day he was pranked and bullied by his former friends causing him to become quiet throughout the day. Within the coming weeks he was constantly ridiculed and taunted by them and while he was still a pervert and was willing to admit it, he was more than willing to try and tone down on it just a bit to keep things from becoming out of control.

But the good news since he left his friends and bad habits, he ended up being invited to join the boy's kendo club and surprising most he had some talent for it. He made friends with the two aces of the club and soon they became active friends of his outside of the club and even took him out their club's dinners and lunches. In time Issei became better respected by the men on campus and seeing him in a more positive light while the girls still apprehensive about his perversity they were willing to let it slide since he was making a change. Sadly, that did not mean things were going perfect as some students including the Kendo Club's president was not sold on his change of heart and she made that clear to him. The other girls at least were hearing him out and why he acted the way he did and admitting he was wrong to treat the girls as objects or just some form of lust and got to know them better. The same was vice-versa and in time Issei was known as the Redeemed Pervert and thus given more time with the girls as long as it was where people could watch his hands.

Naruto on the other hand was enjoying school a little more with Heph and Muzan both being there. Apparently Muzan fell into the category of a man with the affection of almost all the women on campus. This included the teacher as many of them found themselves almost creaming themselves when he looked at them. Sadly, Muzan showed no interest and showed his dedication to having his students succeed, especially Issei whose grades were improving slowly. He demanded perfection from the boy and had him as a student he tutored after school and on the weekends when he came over.

Overall things were progressing nicely for all of them that was until a couple months later Naruto saw Issei coming to campus and he was surprised what was on his shoulders.

It was a beautiful raven hair girl with purple eyes, wearing a weird school uniform of some kind and having an alluring aura about her. More importantly she had great proportions to the rest of her body including her breasts and ass that were very seductive.

Issei was looking at her and had a lustful smile but it was more subdued than one would think. However, Naruto saw the girl was looking at him with fake fondness and thus he was weary. More important reason is he could tell what she really was.

A Fallen Angel.

"How annoying." Two shadows moved out from behind him,

"Naruto-sama you want us to do something about her nyo?"

"Yeah we can make her disappear really fast if you want but I would prefer to take her apart slowly."

"No not yet. My guess she must know that he has something inside of him. However, my guess is that they don't know what exactly. Deal with her when she makes her move but don't kill her, I want this to be a warning first." Naruto's eyes flashed red for a split second before sighing, "Go and watch over him and don't be seen."

"You can count on me Naruto-kun, maybe you'll reward me later for my good work no?"

"Nyo, don't be greedy, let's get going." The two shadows left his side and he sighed,

"Sometimes I wish the universe would leave people alone. All it does is bleed discord and death to all that enter the fray."

**Time Skip**

Issei had finished Kendo practice and was tired. He was running spar sessions with his senpai and honestly the man was a slave driver. Then he had to spar with another guy in the club that unlike most thought on his feet and was very unorthodox and thus dangerous with his fighting style. While he didn't compete, he did show his talents were ahead of most.

"Man, that was tough. Can't wait for tomorrow." He smiled brightly his week had been going great. First, he passed is history exam with Muzan, got a perfect score on his paper, and now has a date with his new girlfriend. Honestly, meeting her was a completely random experience for him. He was walking home after having dinner with the Kendo Club but he was approached by her out of the blue. While he was confused why she was asking him out, he agreed to the date on the grounds he wanted to believe his luck was changing for the better.

"What's going on tomorrow?" Turning his head, he saw a darker skinned teen standing there with a lazy posture. The man's uniform was disheveled and came off as someone that just didn't care how he looked compared to others.

"Oh, I got a date tomorrow. Ain't that something Mugen?" (Samurai Champloo)

"Yeah." The teen frowned at the date. Like many he knew of Issei's behavior before joining the club and while he didn't frown on it, he knew others did.

"A date you say?" Turning his head, he scowled at the other teen. He had glasses and long black hair done up in a loose ponytail. His uniform was more refined and cleaner.

"Yeah, don't you think that is great for me Jin?" The teen frowned and looked at Mugen and then back to Issei.

"Issei where exactly did you meet her?"

"Oh, it was after we all went to dinner on Monday?" The two frowned even deeper, something was off.

"Issei do you know what school she is from?"

"No why?"

"Well," Jin rubbed the back of his arm while Mugen rubbed his neck, "We are just curious and worried for you."

"Huh why though?" Mugen sighed,

"Look let's face facts, while you have made some improvements and others are starting to come around. We can't avoid the fact there are those that are still against you so this could be a ploy of theirs to you know, humiliate you in the worst way possible."

"Oh," Issei thought it over and they did make some sense. The girl came out of nowhere and he never did ask about the school she attended. Hell, all he really knew about the girl was that her name was Yuma and nothing else.

"Well, I'm still going I mean I made all the plans for tomorrow and everything."

Mugen and Jin frowned but pat his shoulder,

"Well if something goes wrong let us know okay?"

"Yeah that is what friends are for man." Issei smiled and walked off while the two decided they would find out what happened on the date after tomorrow.

**Date**

Issei was having a good time, he took Yuma to a lot of the good spots in town. He took her to a nice restaurant, some stalls that had some awesome prizes, and even got her a nice bracelet. Now the date was winding down and they were arriving at the water fountain. She walked up to it and smiled at Issei,

"Hey Issei-kun could you do something for me?"

"Sure." 'Holy crap is it going to happen? Am I going to get a kiss! Oh man if I can see nip it be great but kiss would be just as good!' She whispered,

"Would you die for me?" The teen frowned and laughed,

"Sorry I think I misheard you."

"No, you didn't, I asked would you die for me?" Issei frowned,

"Yuma." She laughed,

"Sorry but this is as far as this dream of yours goes Issei." Within seconds a bright purple light covered Yuma and she turned mature with her clothes disappearing revealing her body to Issei. She soon had her body covered in a very thin outfit that was similar to bondage.

"W-w-w-what the hell!?" Yuma smiled,

"Names Raynare and this is where you die!" She summoned a pink spear of light and threw it at Issei. But before the attack could even reach him, something shattered it and a voice laughed.

"Woah that was weak as fuck." Out of the shadows came two women. The closer one hit Issei in the back of his neck and put him on the ground.

"Nyo, sleep now you will wake up when this mess is over." Turning her head, the Fallen glared,

"Who the hell are you two!" The one in the tree laughed and revealed herself. She was wearing a black and orange dress with two pig-tails being held together by an orange and black braid. She had one red eye revealed while the other had a golden clock inside of it and had hands moving inside of her eye. In both of her hands were pistols that looked similar to flintlocks with one being much longer than the other.

The girl next to Issei made Raynare pale as she had some very distinct features. She had a very slim and petite body, wearing a blue suit top and blue skirt with shoes and long socks. The woman in question had cat ears and a slim white tail waving behind her and dark purple eyes with tints of red in them. Her skin complexion was pale and she had curvy white hair and a look of boredom in her eyes.

"Well hello fallen scum." The one with the pistols smiled and aimed her gun at her, "I'm afraid this boy is off limits by the order of our master so I'm going to need to stop what you are doing."

"Make me little brat!" The girl smiled and made her breasts bounce,

"If you haven't noticed I'm not a little brat by any stretch of the imagination." She smiled, "Now Am I?"

"Nyo, you lost so give up and we'll let you go." Raynare furious being looked down on threw her spears at them. But the spears missed both of them with Kurumi stopping her with a wave of her hand. From this point she walked up to her and shot her four times in the chest before she fell to the ground suddenly.

"What the fuck!" She looked up in fear when the girl in question was sitting on her stomach and giggling.

"No one is better at time control than me child, nobody." She licked her cheek making her moan from ecstasy, "Oh you taste good maybe you could let me have a better taste?" She slowly moved her hands onto her breasts squeezing them roughly hearing her moan she smiled, "So the outfit is not for show you really are into S&M? Well good to hear as I have a sadistic side that would love to take you for a ride you'll never forget." She then moved her hands to her nipples and pinched them harshly.

Raynare was sweating like crazy this girl was doing things to her body she couldn't stop and love. It was scary and the fear grew as she felt her lick her cheek again and then brush against her lips.

"Won't you let me have a better taste of you, my dear fallen angel?" She was about to assault her mouth but there was a cough,

"Nyo, we're are not supposed to do that you know Nyo? Our job is to stop her, now let her go Nyo."

"Ah no fun." The girl jumped off her chest while waving at Raynare, "Don't be a stranger I'll be waiting for when you want more fun." Raynare seeing that she had an opening unfurled her wings and took off.

After the fallen was gone Pitou looked at the boy and picked him up,

"Come on, master will want to see the boy nyo."

"Yeah sure still I feel there is something wrong with him." Kurumi reached into his pants pocket and smiled, "Ah so that was what I sensed." She showed her friend the slip and it was one of the Gremory clan and this annoyed her.

"Nyo, guess the little girl knew that he had some talent to be seen nyo. Sad, she could have approached him instead of this mess nyo." Soon a dark portal opened and both women walked through it appearing in the living room of Naruto's home. He was sitting on the couch with Yoshino already in bed and Zest and Seliah lying on his lap and Muzan attending to the kitchen.

"I see the matter was dealt with?"

"Yep nyo. Turns out that the Gremory heiress was waiting for the poor thing to die nyo."

"Interesting, well it doesn't matter." Naruto looked at the slip in Kurumi's hand and it turned to ash. "The girl is too naïve to think I would allow someone as important as him to join her side where he can be manipulated into her web of deceit."

"Master." Turning to Zest, "Why exactly is this boy important? I mean I understand you said he has a powerful sacred gear but there must be more to it than that." Naruto sighed,

"I have an inclining the boy is destined for great things and I want to avoid him being used for some tool of another group or faction." The truth is that Naruto knew what it was like to be manipulated by the universe into being its chosen. Hell, that is what he was a while back when he was born, chosen to either bring the vampires into the next generation or destruction. Given what happened, he destroyed his own kind knowing that their corruption ran deep and only by removing them would the world be safe from them. Since then he has monitored all who were favored by the universe from Jesus himself and many other races that had figures of similar nature and humans. Almost all of them had the same problem, they were center of some kind of culture or empire and thus putting them in a manipulated state that they could be controlled. During the time of those periods he was seen as the devil in cultures to manipulate those that were considered holy and he was thus casted into obscurity. Sadly, he failed to save all but Jesus who defied the system and became a deity of sorts.

Now he wanted to help Issei as he felt this was for the best and he would not allow another faction to do harm to an innocent human.

"Regardless, what are we going to do with him? I mean the devils are obviously going to know someone interfered in some way. How are we going to explain this?"

"Simple," Naruto bit his finger causing Zest to freeze at what he was about to do.

"Naruto-kun you can't be serious? You would bless this child with your blood?"

"Indeed, after all your blood is not strong enough to change him and biting him would only turn him into one of our own and I doubt he would want that."

Muzan entered from the kitchen,

"Master please wait a moment." Naruto looked at him, "While their blood is not sufficient for this transformation, mine is allow me to do this." Naruto raised an eyebrow, this was unusual.

Quite honestly Muzan hated all races. In fact, the only thing he did not hate was him and that was only because he was a descendant of his creator. He never found pleasure in the company he kept or his followers finding them overbearing or needy for his taste of his attention. Naruto understood where the man was coming form but he honestly was just someone that hated other races viewing them as beneath Naruto. He can't recall how many times he had to stop Muzan from killing someone due to the fact the person in question looked down on Naruto and himself and demanded respect from them.

"Muzan are you sure? I mean you know what this would mean right?" The man sighed and bit his finger before dropping the blood into the boy's mouth.

"Yes, I unfortunately now have a subordinate that was a human. While distasteful my lord it is better than you wasting your blood on him."

Naruto frowned,

"Very well Zest would you-," Without waiting she started lapping up the blood coming off his finger and moaning from the filling she was getting from his blood.

You see, for Zest his blood is like a drug something that was addictive. The few times she fed from Naruto was due to special reasons and her doing something extraordinary. In her life time with him she had only fed a total of 20 times and that was something that was very small when compared to Naruto feeding on her which is almost constant.

"Well the process should be done." Naruto looked at Muzan finishing looking over Issei and sighed, things were going to be complicated from here on. Whistling he saw the vampire girl that Muzan brought back to their home appearing before him.

"Elm is it?"

"Yes Naruto-sama, what is it you need?" Elmenhilde replied, not minding the nickname given to her, actually thinking it was nice.

Naruto frowned,

"Starting tomorrow you are going to Kuoh as a student and classmate of Issei Hyoudo to make sure that the devils stay far away from him."

"My lord may I ask why?" Muzan and the others glared at her making her shrink under them.

"You dare-,"

"Muzan enough, it is an obvious question. She is not questioning me just wanting to know." Naruto smiled, "You see Issei was targeted by the devils in this region and I fear that if he left alone, he might be seduced by them. Also, I need you to explain everything to him as best as you can. Please?"

"Yes, my lord I shall not fail you." Naruto smiled and walked to her,

"Good do this and I shall give you a great gift that is coveted."

"What would that be?"

"Simple." Naruto showed his healed finger, "I shall give you a taste of my blood." Elm was shocked,

"My lord that is too much for a lowly servant to earn." Muzan growled,

"If the master says you will earn this then you shall earn this do not question it!" Elm cowered under the glare of the ancient vampire muttering apologies. Naruto sighed,

"Just do your best understood?"

"Yes, my lord." Naruto smiled and clapped his hands,

"Now then I think we should all head to bed, Elm meet Issei outside his house and please be discreet about things."

"Will do my lord." Everyone was soon leaving with Pitou taking Issei home and having the memories of the family think he showed up at home after the date went bad. At the same time, Naruto felt Zest and Seliah sticking to his side and he sighed from how clingy they have been recently with new additions showing up. Then again, why wouldn't they be? He was the only man in the world that fed from them so they would want to stay near him.

**Kuoh, Next day**

Issei was freaking out, seriously he did not know what the hell was going on and it was bothering him. He didn't know where to begin but he guessed he should recall his earliest memory.

First, he remembered his date with Yuma, her turning into some kind of monster, and then waking up at home. His parents said that some people from school brought him home after getting his heart broken on the date. When they told him that he was not sure why as he did not recall something like that happening.

Next, when waking up he found out a beautiful girl was waiting for him outside and it disturbed him. First her appearance was that of a doll with long light blond hair, pale complexion, red eyes, and wearing his school uniform. She told him that she was a new student and one of the people that brought him home yesterday. Thus, they were going to walk to school today and he was shocked by her carefree attitude and the way his parents seemed to daze off when looking at her.

Upon leaving the house he learned her real name is Elmenhilde Karnstein and she was here on orders of Muzan and Naruto. Apparently, she was aware of his date and what happened explaining that his life has changed. First and foremost, he was now a vassal serving under Muzan who served Naruto. She revealed herself as a vampire freaking him out but explained she did not need his blood. But he worried about himself asking if he was turned into a vampire but she told him his situation is more of a pseudo immortal human now that is loyal to Muzan. Hearing this, he understood a bit of what she was explaining more in the case from past anime he watched people like that generally are able to survive most things but can die if the situations call for it.

What's more he arrived at the school and almost no one remembered his date minus a few people. Most of the other students thought he was crazy but his friends in the kendo club recall his date and asked how it went. He explained the cover story Elm fed him and the guys comforted him by telling him there are more fish out there better for him. He was happy to have support and the girls in the kendo club offered their condolences and admitted that it was sweet he went out of his way for her. Showing he was a gentleman at heart and if they had tried, they would have given him a chance of his own. He was happy to hear this and started on practice before classes.

But the minute he entered the classroom he found himself with Elm and she was standing next to him when two people entered the classroom. One being a pretty boy he knew all too well Kiba Yuuto and the vice-president of the student council Tsubaki. While most thought he hated Kiba for his good looks and everything, which is partly true, the real reason he hated the guy was that he saw how fake he was. The fake smile didn't fool him as he knew that something was really wrong with the guy due to him brushing off all the girls.

After being called by them they were now in the Student Council room and he was nervous seeing so many famous people of the school there.

One was the two ladies of Kuoh Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, the mascot Koneko Toujo, the student council, and the new guy Saji who was some handsome blond guy.

"It has been a while Elm." The vampire smiled at Sona,

"Indeed, it has been, how have you been Sona?" She smiled at the vampire briefly,

"I've been good but I'm curious to know why you are here. I did not know you would be transferred into the area recently given the situation at home." The girl shrugged,

"I'm in town serving a new family and thus my loyalty requires me to be here. More importantly, this is Issei as I'm sure you are aware."

"Yes, I'm familiar with him." Sona stared at the boy who sweated under gaze and the gaze of Rias. "I'm aware that he knows what happened last night?"

"Yes, he does."

"Um excuse me." The boy in question raised his hand, "Can someone give me some contexts of what is going on right now." Elm looked at him with a neutral expression,

"Don't worry about it too much Issei, this is going to be a short meeting and it will not happen again." She stared at Sona, "What is it you want Sona and Rias?"

"We are curious about how Issei is alive? You know the Fallen was going to kill him so did that mean you saved him?" Rias frowned; she was annoyed her plan failed. She was going to let Issei be killed so she could revive him and make him a loyal servant and hopefully help her with her problem at home.

"I didn't save him personally a friend of mine did but that is all I'm allowed to say on the matter."

"Allowed or will?" Sona stared at Rias seeing her getting annoyed by the pure aloofness of the girl.

"Allowed. My master has forbidden me from speaking further and has ordered me to keep Issei in my sights." She then glared at the girl, "That also means out of the grasps of you devils."

"Devils!?" Issei was freaking out and Sona sighed,

"Yes, Issei we are devils, contrary to the stories we are not as evil as people make us out to be. As you can see most of the people here minus yourself and Elm are devils." The wings sprouted out of their backs and he started backing away slightly but felt something tingling in his hand. He was not sure what but it was calling to be released.

"But what the hell does that have to do with Yuma or was it Raynare last night?"

"Simply," Elm stared at Rias, "The devils knew about the fallen angel that was dating you. Instead of doing their job and eliminating them or just removing them from the area, they let them do their business with you. Planning on leaving you to die so they could bring you back as one of their own without your consent." Issei looked at the devils and saw they were trying to hide it but it was the truth and he was annoyed. While asked he might have done it but now seeing as they were purposely putting his life to death that sealed it. He would not trust them.

"I don't think you and your master understand their position right now Elm." Sona glared at Rias,

"Rias stop." Elm scoffed,

"You think I'm intimidated by you sister of Lucifer? Please my master would swat you away and flay your skin for all to see if you so much as touch either of us."

"Indeed." Out of the shadows everyone saw Muzan with a glare on his face and his eyes red with rage.

"Professor Muzan you're a vampire too!" Akeno could not believe one of the most popular teachers was a vampire and from what she could sense he was an old one too.

"Yes, and I would like you insects would leave my servants alone." He glared at the group while his aura grew, "Anger me further and orders be damned I will slaughter all of you here and now and try and see if I don't." He saw Rias was about to mouth off against him but Sona silenced her and bowed,

"I believe it is best we adjourned thank you for the audience." Muzan sniffed at them with his nose in the air,

"Filthy creatures do your best to stay out of my affairs and away from my servants. The last thing I want is for my master to be annoyed." Turning to Elm and Issei he motioned them to follow him back to class while the devils watched as the vampires and the human left.

"This is not the end of this." Rias stomped out of the room; how dare they look down on her! She was the Gremory Heiress and this is her territory and if she wanted, she could have them booted out of here!

"Well that was interesting." Sona sighed before pulling out her phone and cringing at the number she was picking.

"S-

_"So-TAN! So good to hear from you is there something you need! Is someone bothering you let me know their name and I'll make them disappear!"_

Sona had a vein appear on her head from her sister's loud and brash behavior but took a calming breath.

"Sister I need to know something; did you know about some vampires living here in Kuoh?"

_"No sorry So-tan I did not. Did you get their name?"_

"Yes, it is the new professor named Muzan." There was silence on the other side of the phone. "Sister?"

_"You didn't provoke him, did you? Please tell me you didn't do something to anger Muzan!?"_

"No but what has that-,"

_"Listen closely Sona and I'm only going to tell you this once; Stay away from him and anyone that he claims as his servants. He is a monster, no worse than a monster he is death's favorite pet. He, he is someone that killed more people in the underworld ages ago and put the fear of death in all of us and made me glad I was alive. That is nothing compared to his master and if he is there then the master is as well so do not confront him at all cost. Leave them alone and just let them live in peace is that clear?"_

"Sister I understand what you are saying but I can't just ignore them."

_"You will unless you want me to drag your peerage home and force you to stay in the manor!"_

"Sister this is no time-,"

_"SONA THIS IS NOT A JOKE!"_ Sona was shocked by her sister screaming at her. What was the deal with this Muzan fellow? _"You will follow this order, you and Rias as I will be informing Sirzechs later about this turn of events. Failure to follow this and I will personally come to Kuoh and drag you and your peerages back to the underworld! I'm not risking a massacre because you two got big heads is that clear!"_

Sona could only gulp, this attitude from her sister is something she rarely heard given she was always spoiling her and wanting to keep her happy.

"Alright sister I shall listen to your orders."

_"Good do not disobey me on this matter, it is in all of our best interests to leave them alone."_

"Who is this master you are so terrified of?"

_"I'm not allowed to tell you his name but let me put it this way; he destroyed the Old and New Satan Factions by himself, nearly killed Ajuka-tan and Sirzech-tan, scarred Grayfia, removed the other Satan's arm, and left me petrified in fear. He has a body count that is nearly bottomless and he feasted on the souls of all that crossed him. I'm not kidding, do not piss off Muzan or give his master a reason to get angry is that clear?"_

"Yes." The line went dead and Sona sat in her chair terrified, was this master really this powerful? Did he really wipe out that many people and leave most of the Satan's so scared that they dare not question him to the point they were wanting to keep him happy? That was a train of thought that terrified her.

Near the end of the school day Issei was about to leave when he saw someone watching him. It was a woman wearing a maid outfit and for some reason he could feel she was trouble. So, hurrying past the door to his club he proceeded to look for Yoshino. He found her and Elm waiting for him at the main gate and quickly took Yoshino's hand and walked away from the school.

"So that is the one Rias-sama is interested in? How interesting of a person that is." She was about to follow but the hair on the back of her neck stood up forcing her to turn around. Standing there was someone that made her pale, "You."

Seliah was waiting for Grayfia to make a move but seeing it was to her daughter she was going to put an end to that.

"Hello maid we need to talk about you stalking my daughter and Muzan's current servant." Grayfia paled and knew this was not going to be good.

**On the Road**

Issei was looking around and feeling the world around him, apparently, he learned from Elm that the power of sensing the world is not something unique to them. He could tell his senses are higher than normal and that he was strangely more akin to the feeling of power that was coming off of people. Like when a normal guy walked by him he could sense that he was fairly normal and average but when looking at Elm or Yoshino he can sense immense power coming from both of them. He felt Muzan in class and he nearly fainted at the darkness and thickness of his aura. It was terrifying to see and he feared to see the aura of Naruto who he claimed as his master and the others told him was even stronger than all of them.

"Are you alright Issei?"

"Yeah, just getting use to this right now. I mean it is so overwhelming." The little girl nodded her head,

"Yeah it is but you have nothing to fear, Naruto loves all of his followers even if he never says it. Plus, he doesn't discriminate against anyone." Issei raised an eyebrow,

"How would you know that Yoshino?" She shyed away from him until he saw something appearing out of her back and it shocked him. They two wings that looked as if they belonged on a butterfly, one being multicolored and the other being black and purple in shade. It was shocking and at the same time he saw some kind of light aura coming off of her and her eyes shining with power.

"Yoshino what-,"

"I'm part of a rare race known as the Fairies."

"Fairy really?" He smiled, "That's pretty cool I mean you looked cute before but now your just plain adorable." He rubbed the little girls head making her blush and without warning shouted,

"Baka!"

Without warning Issei felt himself lifted off the ground, a fist imprinted on his stomach and him going head first through a tree and then passing out with blood coming out of his head.

"Issei I'm sorry!"

"Y-y-y-y-your strong, dying now." Issei passed out with his spirit leaving his body and Yoshino trying to pull him out of the tree while Elm was helping. Hey, if anything happened to him, she might not get that delicious blood that she was promised as a reward and she wanted it damn it!

**Time Skip**

At the manor Naruto looked at Issei with a smile while noticing he had a small lump on his head and said,

"Now then shall we discuss what is going to happen?"

"Quick question." Naruto nodded his head while sipping some wine, "If I learn all the things you want me to learn does that mean I'll become powerful?"

"Powerful enough to achieve that dream of a harem, after all supernatural women are attracted to both power and personality. If you continue on this path and you'll soon have both." The teen smiled,

"Then what is first Naruto-sama?" Naruto laughed,

"Naruto is fine, it's been ages since I had a real friend Issei." The teen smiled and held his hand and shook the hands of the man that he would learn is the strongest in existence.

**Chapter End**

**Please note that this is the last story I got around to at the same time as the others recently. For now, I'm working on the other stories and shall be making adjustments going forward. Such as:**

**Posting the characters of Supernova and who has children with him without revealing any future characters in the series. **

**Spider is going to be more combat based in the upcoming chapters.**

**I will be making new stories for Seraph and Monster and Hit100 as I feel that I did OP both of those stories too much and now left with a hole in the ground. **

**Gremory of Life and Demon Among Dragons will be updated soon hopefully.**

**Also, for reference I'm working on multiple stories at a time and getting chapters done and then posting them as bundles as this saves on time for me. Please be patient and if there are stories you want to see more updates for let me know.**

**Also, yes for this story Naruto has many followers but not double digits more about 7 at the absolute most. yes it will be a harem story but the smallest possible. **

**Naruto will be OP in this story but not to the point of other story concepts.  
**

**Naruto will display powers similar to a certain vampire from Hellsing so be ready for that! **

**Alright thank you everyone and hoped you enjoyed this chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto's backyard**

'It has gotten more-lively around here. Everyone is enjoying the peace and quiet minus the occasional explosion.' Naruto thought as he was sitting on the porch while drinking his glass of wine.

At least that's what he told Yoshino to avoid telling her it was Zest's blood. Naruto still was not ready for her reactions to seeing him drinking blood so casually. Especially since she is just use to seeing him feeding from time to time and thinking they are having adult fun, not too far enough but he was not going there yet.

Next to him at the table was Seliah who while wearing some glasses was going over a couple of papers. Seliah was grading the papers and making some small adjustments here and there or making note to explain this in better detail.

Yoshino and Zest were standing off to the side of the yard with his daughter working on summoning her magic and controlling it into a small ball with Zest explaining the procedure to her.

In front of him in the midst of his vision was Issei who after finding out that he was something beyond a normal human is training vigorously. Not in the sense, that he wasn't crying in fear of having magical spells fired at him at high speeds. Elmenhilde seemed to be enjoying the process as she was just casting basic spells and sending the blasts at Issei while Muzan was hanging in the background watching.

"You must move faster Issei and use less muscle movement in your dodges!"

"Sorry Muzan-sama!"

"STOP TALKING AND WORK!"

Issei gulped and got back to dodging the blasts in fear of Elmenhilde either of hitting him or Muzan punishing him for failing to dodge.

'Why am I doing this?' Issei thought.

_Flashback…_

_"Issei, you need to improve your power and skills." Naruto stated as he did some assigned reading. _

_"I am willing." Issei stated. _

_"But you need to train with a higher ranked being. One several steps ahead of you." Naruto continued. _

_Naruto looked to his left, seeing Muzan pouring him water. _

_"Muzan will be your trainer, Issei." Naruto stated before he turned a page in his book._

_Issei looked at Muzan, and froze._

_Muzan did not look happy at all. _

_'I think he hates me.' Issei thought as he pissed himself. 'But, isn't he just a servant?'_

_"Oh, and Elmenhilde will train you too." Naruto stated, the vampire perking up at hearing her name._

_"Of course, Na… My lord." Elmenhilde caught herself._

_End Flashback…_

'That's right. Elm is teaching me dodging and how to sense magic while Muzan is driving me into the dirt to build my endurance and physical strength.' Issei thought as he got back up from being hit.

Naruto took a deep drink of his blood and sighed; the last few days had been a hassle in a half.

More so, dealing with people from the Underworld that came to see his family and inspect Issei.

_Flashback_

_"Naruto, one of the Satan's sent a member to investigate Issei." Seliah stated as she bowed to Naruto, who was showering. _

_"It makes sense." Naruto replied as he washed his hair. _

_"But she intended to get close to Yoshino to get to Issei." Seliah continued._

_Seliah could feel the water stop in place as she said that._

_"Did you kill them?" Naruto asked in annoyance. _

_"No, she did not do anything. She heeded my warning and returned back to the Underworld, most likely informing the Satan's of our station here." Seliah replied worriedly._

_"As long as Yoshino isn't hurt, I don't mind them observing us or Issei." Naruto replied as he continued showering._

_End Flashback_

'And then there is Issei's family.' Naruto thought.

Issei was also told that he would have to move out of his parents' home for a while or at least until he was strong enough on his own to protect them in case something came up.

More so, he was reluctant but after explaining that he would be staying at their home and he would be allowed to enjoy his own room without consequences he was on board.

But he would have to talk to his parents tomorrow during the first day of the school week and tell them the news. The cover story is that they were tutoring him privately and thought it be better that he stays with his friend and the teachers to hopefully bring his grades up.

*DING*

Naruto stopped what he was thinking and saw Elmenhilde helping Issei up.

"That was much better, Issei." Elmenhilde stated with a smile. "You are getting better by the day. Just need to keep at it and you will be able to sense magic. After you finish your next set of training, we can start your hand to hand."

"What training?" Issei asked.

A dark and malicious feeling hit Issei's back, turning his head and paled at the sight Muzan glaring down at him.

Before Issei knew he found a lump on his head and him having to sit on his knees before the pissed off vampire.

"You will work harder, that was barely worth any form of praise and something that will not represent young master is that clear!?"

"YES MUZAN-SAMA!" Issei was shaking and sweating from the terrifying him man begging he learned from this to avoid him getting more pissed at him.

"Good now we begin your cardio for the day. I think 10 miles shall suffice."

"10! I've barely done-," He glared darker at Issei while closing the distance between them,

"Did you dare to question me BOY!"

"No," squeaked out Issei while Elm was shivering in fear of Muzan and his rage. Everyone else either continued on with their own things or just ignored the pissed off vampire.

"Let's get started." His body shifted around and soon took the form of a giant black dog with dark red eyes, large fangs, and a black aura surrounding it.

Issei said nothing after seeing the dog, knowing what this was supposed to do and he was sure as hell it,

Motivated to outrun the dark hell hound from hell!  
Naruto laughed and just looked at Seliah,

"Doesn't this bring back memories?"

Seliah looked up and sighed, "You mean of the times that the others joined and he did the same thing?"

"Yes."

Seliah smiled slightly,

"Yeah I remember." She sighed and put her pen down, "Well I'm done grading all the papers."

"And how did they do?" Naruto looking down at the paperwork and seeing that Yoshino and Issei's stuff had stuff written on it or just changed.

"For Yoshino she passed all her homework and her essay on family was excellent for someone her age." She turned to Issei's work and sighed, "I hate to say it but the perverted brat has improved. His school work barely needs corrections and his study notes for his test are better than when he started."

Naruto smiled, "Meaning?"

"Yes," Seliah leaned back and pulled out her cell phone from somewhere, seriously Naruto never knew where she kept it on her flimsy dress but he was not about to ask. "I'll give her a call and see if she would be willing to do that blind date like I promised."

Naruto laughed lightly; you see there was a bet. Issei wanted to improve in his school work but was lacking certain motivation, so Naruto decided to appeal to his pervert side. In doing this he told him that Seliah has a girl that he would like to meet and would fit into his desires.

But he could only get a date with her if he promised to bring his work up and that it was to the level that Seliah deemed worthy of said date. Knowing that he could possibly get a new date with a pretty demon, Issei doubled his efforts in the last few days and started to really buckle down on his school work.

Now she would have to call her friend and get her to agree to the date and it annoyed Seliah as she thought her friend would either feed into his lust or just break the poor kid.

"Well who knows? Maybe she is soul mate?"

Seliah scoffed, "I doubt it very much Naruto-kun."

When Muzan wasn't around Zest and Seliah referred to Naruto as kun instead of sama.

"Maybe but life moves in mysterious ways no?"

Turning his head, he saw Yoshino creating a small ball of water and ice in her hand before it popped. The poor kid was so flustered by her failed attempts she dropped to the ground in sadness.

"I'm sorry Zest-kaa-chan I can't get it." Yoshino was having tears well in her eyes that tugged at Zest's heart strings and quickly comforted the child.

"Yoshino you have to stop being so hard on yourself," Yoshinon popping up on her hand. It pats her head but she was still upset, leaving Zest to comfort the poor frustrated child.

"It is alright Yoshino; I know what you're going through."

"You do Kaa-chan?"

Zest smiled down at Yoshino,

"Of course, after all your father, Seliah-kaa-chan, and myself all went through it when we were younger."

Yoshino and Yoshinon looked up in shock and then at their father, Naruto had struggled with control at her age? Imagining a younger child like Naruto was hard but to think he was struggling with things made it even harder. More so that everything she had seen him do or try, he mastered or showed such great control that it was mind boggling.

"It's true." Naruto took the last drink of his blood while standing up from the table walking up to her, "I struggled controlling my immense power when I was a child Yoshino. Don't be so hard on yourself and just keep trying and eventually you'll get it. We all progress at different rates and you just have to find your rate." He smiled and pat her head before walking back into the house noticing he ignited a new fire in his daughter who quickly went back to work on controlling her power with Zest giving some pointers here and there and Elm jumping in to help her while waiting for Issei and Muzan to return.

Naruto on the other hand reached into his pants pocket and rolled his fingers around a familiar circular,

"It is coming close, I best prepare."

**Park**

Issei having ran like a mad man, managed to somehow avoid getting his head bitten off by Muzan. But he was not sure how if he was being completely honest, he figured the vampire was not trying to kill him yet just making sure he understands how serious he should be taking this.

"Here." Muzan held out a bottle of water and he took a hold of it and started taking sips. He looked seeing the vampire staring unflinching and unmoving. The man, he was not sure what to make of him or his whole relationship with the group-

"You should know," Issei focused on Muzan, "That I hate you per say."

"Why?" The vampire growled,

"Because young master seems to have his focus on you and I don't understand why." Turning his head, "You are nothing but a pest in my eyes just like the rest of them. People that were just barely worth getting noticed by Naruto-sama and people that should be grateful to even be in his presence."

Issei flinched, Muzan never struck him as someone that just hated everyone around him, just seemed more annoyed than anything.

"However," He sighed, "There are always exceptions and that would be young Yoshino master's chosen child and those two women he keeps around."

"So, you don't mind them?" He growled,

"There are few I don't mind but if I must stomach someone being with my master it is them. At least they serve a purpose greater than just his 'friend'" he said the word friend as if it was acid.

Issei flinched,

"They act as his feeding source, family, and companions if he ever gets around to actually mating with them."

"WAIT! Your saying he has never had sex with them?"

Muzan glares making him shut up and shrink under his gaze,

"Yes, if you must know, he has never laid with them due to reasons."

Issei got quiet, he was not sure what to make of this information, one hand his friend has two very exotic looking women at his beck and call and not tapping them. But another part of him knew that his friend must have reasons for not doing it but he was not sure what they were. But seeing Muzan's pupil's shaking he knew

better than to ask him as he was not sure how far he would go to restrain himself from killing him.

"Hurry up we must head home and start preparing for the afternoon, you must continue your studies if you are to ace next week's test."

"Right!" Issei got to his feet and started walking quickly behind Muzan, he looked at the ancient vampire,

"Muzan-,"

"It is Muzan-sama when it is just us is that clear?"

"Yes, but I had a question more about you." The vampire turned his head, "Well I was wondering, how did you come to serve under Naruto?"

Muzan sighed looking up at the sky ignoring some of the nearby women swooning over him. It truly disgusted him that so many lowly creatures would seek to be with him just for his looks and not knowing him.

"I was created by Naruto-sama's ancestor and founder Alucard. In the time of old I was his oldest and closest confidant when he was out in the world conquering all that he encountered. However, over time I noticed my master breeding with lesser vampire clans and wanting to expand his bloodline. He told me that it was to ensure that one day I would have another master worthy of serving. After he told me this, he ordered me to stay behind and he disappeared, never to be seen again." He growled at the sight of a human abusing a female woman with a vicious backhand. Muzan walked up to the man and without warning he sent a straight up axe kick to his chin sending him flying into the sky. The woman screamed in shock until Muzan tapped her head and she passed out and the man came falling down to the earth.

Or he would have if Issei didn't see something come out of his back and quickly devour the man on the spot leaving nothing behind of the once mentioned human.

"In time," he continued his story unperturbed, "I met many of my master's ancestors and deemed none of them worthy of serving. While some were powerful, ambitious, or cunning the truth is that none of them were all these things and more. I soon grew to fear that I let my master fade away from my life without a reason, but then," He smiled brightly at the memory and Issei saw his eyes lighten in joy, "That is when I met him. My little master and the one that I would one day serve with the same conviction as Alucard."

_Flash Back_

_Muzan looked at the child in front of him. He was staring at him and it was annoying him more than anything. More so, that none of his family have ever given off this feeling as if they were looking into him and judging him for something._

_The child in question was no older than 7 but he carried himself as someone twice his age with great grace and poise._

_"You are Muzan-sama no?" Muzan heard his question is shocked by the formal greeting._

_"Yes, and you are child?" The black hair teen smiled at him slightly,_

_"My name is Naruto I'm the child of Mariticus and Slyvia."_

_"Ah yes the current heads of the Ancient Families I remember." He looked at the child trying to gauge him but nothing was jumping out at the same time everything seemed to be._

_"I was wanting to meet the vampire that is rumored to have served Alucard-sama." He smiled, "I'm grateful for the chance to finally stare into your eyes and see the truth of your person."_

_"Oh? Does this mean you think your worthy of me serving you?"_

_"No." Muzan is shocked by the answer finding this to be an insult, "I don't think I'm worthy of having you serve me because you are too good for me." Now this surprised him, no one in his family's history ever believed they were beneath him or would at least admit it._

_"How did you come to this conclusion?"_

_"Simple," Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "I'm nothing more than a child compared to all around him and while I'm strong I fear that I'm not worthy of praise that is given. I question if this is the life I wish to live or if there is more to see in this world than simply gaudy pleasure you know?"_

_Muzan's eyes widen slightly, he swore he saw his master standing before him. As he told him the same thing after traveling for so long, he developed the same opinion of the world._

_"I see." Muzan smiled watching the child turn from him and away from him. He continued to hold his smile and if one was to see it before he went back to his duties, they would see tears developing in his eyes._

_Later that day, he is invited to the main throne room and asked the same question all the other times._

_"Is there anyone here you believe worthy?" Muzan turned to the lower blood crowd and saw Naruto standing there off to the side with his parents while ignoring the room as a whole. He looked at the sky outside the window and saw he sought adventure and dreamed of being free to see everything he wanted._

_"Yes, there is only one." Walking up to Naruto, who stared at him in shock, he took a knee and bowed his head to him with his arm across his chest. "I serve you now and for all eternity Naruto-sama."_

_Flash Back Ends_

"Since then I have served faithfully alongside my master and saw him not only become a powerful vampire but someone that is quite cunning and able to shield those that he loves while killing those that dare to threaten him."

"Woah," Issei was enraptured in the tale of how they met that he didn't realize that they were back at the house. "I think I get it," looking at the house, "I think it is the reason I wanted to become his ally."

"Oh? I doubt it insect but we shall see."

**Time Skip**

Time progressed slowly, more so that Naruto was lounging around his home preparing for the upcoming venture while others were taking time to leave the house for short periods of time. Issei on the other hand, he was talking to Seliah and he swore he felt death hanging over him right now.

"Now listen you little shit, while I frown on the idea of setting you up with my friend I have agreed as Naruto-kun ordered me to do so." Seliah had a blush thinking about what it be like to go on a real date with Naruto and how it would end. Soon the blush intensified but she shook her head clean of those thoughts before focusing back on the boy who was paling at the sight of her growing darker. "You are to treat my friend with respect, don't try anything frisky, and most importantly you are to take care of her for the evening with the money Naruto-kun gave you. If she tells me you did something on the date that unsettled her then I will personally show you how I like to torture people for my own joy."

"Yes Ma'am!" He saluted her and she just glared before waving him away. The teen took off leaving the house in a mad dash to get to the school and be ready for his date that afternoon. But she was more annoyed now she had to wait for Naruto-kun to wake up as he was supposed to be leaving afterwards for a week. It was a routine of his and it is something that has grown less frequent over the years.

Zest appeared back at the house but instead of her usual outfit she is wearing a black and white dress that hugged her figure and showed off her breasts to everyone that could see them. She was wearing black and white heels to match but had taken them off after coming back to the house and sending them back to her shared closet.

"How was it?" Zest smiled sadly,

"Just as it usually is." Turning her head, she saw Naruto moaning in his sleep before putting her hand on his head, "I'm glad he is not going as often but it still hurts him when he has to."

Seliah sighed, "I've never been there but I can tell that this is something that weighs heavily on him and probably will for the rest of his life."

"Yes, it will." Muzan appearing from the kitchen he sighed sitting down some sake for the two women and himself as this was a stressful day and something none of them wanted to deal with sober.

A few minutes passed and soon the three saw Naruto stir awake and snap his fingers changing into a nice back and red tux with a black bow-tie.

"See you all in a week."

"See you Naruto-kun please come home sooner if you want." Naruto smiled and gathered his magic summoning a pre-made basic into his hand and enveloped himself in darkness before disappearing from the room.

At the school Issei was relaxing with his kendo buddies in the dojo with Mugen walking up to him and seeing his change of clothes,

"Yo, you got another date?" He put his arm around Issei's shoulder who smiled,

"Yeah I do. Honestly this is a date that Naruto set up for me so I'm kinda nervous you know?" He hid the fact that it was really Seliah to avoid rumors flying about the relationship of teacher and student.

"Really?" Mugen smiled, "Well if the girl you are going to meet today has a sweet tooth, I heard of this cool new little sweet shop in the market district that just opened up. Apparently, it has a variety of sweets for anyone that would want some."

"Great that is a big help as I didn't know where to take but that should help at least." Mugen laughed,

"Yeah plus they serve other stuff like sandwiches and stuff so there is more to work with if nothing else."

"True."

"Also," one of the random kendo guys said, "There is this place my brother works at called Dragon Imperial if you want, I can call him and ask if he can reserve you a table."

"SERIOUSLY THAT IS LIKE THE BEST RESTURANT IN TOWN!" Issei went up to the man and bowed his head, "Please see if your brother can I really want to show this girl a good time and show a better side of me you know?"

"Sure, thing buddy." He pulled out his phone and pulled up his brother's number, "Get ready man, I'll have the table thing situated." He walked away while talking to his brother and Issei quickly doubled his efforts and changed into his nicer clothes. A nice button up white shirt and black slacks along with a pair of black shoes that were slip on.

"Okay how do I look?" Mugen looked him over while Jin smiles,

"You look better than what Mugen would put on at least." The teen gained a tick mark and thrusted a kick at Jin's head,

"Want to go asshole?" Jin smiled,

"Sure, I love putting dumbasses in their places."

Within seconds the entire room was watching Mugen and Jin fighting in a free for all kendo match while Issei sweat dropped,

"I thought the people I'm running with are nuts." He sighed and walked outside and to the front of the school where he felt his heart beat intensify. He was not sure how things were going to go I mean would she like him? What if he didn't take her places she likes?

"Hello there you must be Issei." Turning his head, he saw a beautiful girl.

While this girl would be more of a lolicon he could tell there was a sense of beauty to her in her long silver hair, purple eyes, and her black gothic Lolita dress. The girl had a bright smile on her face and just stared at the teen with enthusiasm. All Issei could do was blush and mutter,

"Beautiful."

"Oh you," She slapped his shoulder making him grunt, she was freaking strong. "I know I'm beautiful but thanks for the compliment and I must say," She walked around Issei inspecting him, "When Seliah told me you were some no good perverted scum," Issei felt a hit to his chest, "Worthless sack of shit, "Another hit, "Someone that was unworthy of breathing the same air as normal beings or even lowly dogs," That one made him fall to the ground in shock from another shot to his heart. "I thought of meeting someone that was more perverse and not as cleaned up but I have to say," She smiled brightly and with a small blush on her face, "This is even better than I was hoping for."

"Really?" She took his hand and nodded her head,

"My name is Maria and you should know that I don't mind perverts, as long as it is with me." She smiled brightly and whispered in his ear, "After all I'm a succubus."

Issei's nose bled and he quickly tried cleaning himself up before it dripped on his shirt with her laughing,

"Now that was a good reaction Issei-kun, now come on," She gripped his wrist and started dragging, "We got a date so let's get it started!"

"Uh," Issei smiled brightly, "Yeah lets!"

**Scene Break**

In another plain, there is a large hill and at the top of the hill was a single tombstone with something written on it in ancient language long forgotten. But standing there Naruto smile sadly,

"Sorry it's been so long Alice." He touched the tombstone and tears came down his face, "Happy Anniversary."


End file.
